Witness Protection
by Crystal jade2
Summary: Serena's family was killed b4 her eyes, so now she is in witness protection. When she is relocated she has a annoying neighbour, Darien Shields. Will she let Darien help her or will she suffer the same fate as her family.
1. Default Chapter

****

Witness Protection

Serena is 22 year old famous fashion designer, Serena had it all, fame, fortune, friends the best of the best for Serena Tsukino. Little did she know that disaster was waiting for her.

That day Serena's like changed, she would no longer see her parents talking and laughing with each other, she would no longer have her little brother bother her to take him shopping or to the amusement park, the halls of her mansion were now empty.

~*Flashback*~

It was like any other normal day, her dad was telling her to be careful, her mom was telling her to blow away all the competitors, and her brother was bothering her to take him to the amusement park. As Serena was getting ready to leave she went into her bathroom to get her makeup that she left there. As she was leaving it hit her…why is it so quiet, her mansion was never quiet it was always filled with noise. She hesitated to leave the security of the bathroom, she heard voices in her room yelling, I guess they were trying to find me Serena thought.

As she quietly opened the door and stepped out she saw her room was a mess, she tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs *creak* went the stairs *creak* man these stairs need to get fixed they creak a lot thought Serena. As she made her way downstairs she saw people standing there, they were doing something but she didn't know what. As they turned around she saw their faces, three men one had short silver hair and glasses he was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. The second man had messy brown hair with dark brown eyes, cold eyes, he was wearing brown slacks with a white shirt. As Serena looked at the third man she bit her tongue for he looked very familiar, blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans.

Serena heard some muffled sounds, and a scream, as soon as she heard the scream she knew it was her mother, she tried so badly to get up but she was rooted to the floor, tears started to come to her eyes. She heard on of them say "That's what you get for messing with boss, and ruining his plans." 

As she got closer to the railings she saw her family tied to chairs. Her dad and mom were bleeding and they looked hurt. Serena didn't know what to do, she felt very scared and tears were streaming down her face. The voice broke into her thoughts "Let's leave we did what we were sent to do, come on let's go" said the man with the blonde hair.

The three men filed out of the house and left, she could hear the engines starting and then fading into the back round. They didn't find me I wonder why they didn't thought Serena. As Serena got up from her spot on the stairs she slowly went down the stairs she stopped at the bottom. She took a deep breath and walked into the living room, when she saw the sight that beheld her she screamed so loud the crystal chandelier shook.

Her family was dead all of them including her brother. Well they will pay whoever did this will pay I will get revenge thought Serena and I will kill him with my bare hands.

~* End of Flashback *~

"Are you ready Miss Tsukino" the agent asked as her broke her out of her musings of the day her life changed. Serena looked away from her home for the past 22 years and looked at the agent.

"Yes, I am ready agent Cole, take me to my new life" Serena Tsukino said

As Rena Daniels walked into the car with the agent she vowed that revenge would be hers.

~*~*

****

Crystal jade: Well this sure sounds ominous doesn't it who is Rena Daniels and what does she want, tune in till next time, ciao.


	2. First Sight

Crystal jade2: just as a note Serena in this fic from now on will be 

 called Rena. And thanxs 2 all those who reviewed, **cutiepie 55, super sailor usagi, sweet sailor cool, Kia Minokoe, courtjasnluvr87, **enjoy guys

*

**

***

**

*

_4 am in the morning_

Rena Daniels woke up to the loud clamouring of metal. _No_ she mentally screamed. Curse that blasted guy; this is the fifth time this week. If he parties all night and comes at this hour, the least he can do is make sure his car doesn't hit his garbage cans. I mean, he can at least try to be neighbourly, but no. One of these days I am going to teach him a lesson.

*

**

***

**

*

_7 am_

Beep beep beep 

A hand shoots out of bed and viciously throws the clock at the wall, _damn, another one broken, oh well I guess I have to go shopping again _Rena mentally cursed. As she got out of bed bleary eyed and tired only one thing crossed her jumbled mind, **shower & coffee, **in that exact order.

*

**

***

**

*

~Rena Pov~

Ahhhh…coffee, the best part of waking up, [A/N I borrowed that line from the Folgers ad] well actually the only good part of waking up. I think I have enough time to wash my dishes [A/N Serena wash dishes, oh the horror] before I start my first day at work. Ugh! Washing dishes, I don't wash dishes, I am Serena Tsukino, renowned fashion designer and heiress; and the witness protection program gives _me _a job where people tell _me…me _what to do. Ugh! Oh and the best part of this whole deal is the annoying neighbour. And I have to do all this with a smile, cuz Tsukino's never show their what they are feeling for they are then vulnerable, and that is not a good thing, thought Rena as she looked out of her kitchen window.

"Hello! Mmmmmm…neighbour you are yummy" Rena smirked as the perfect plan came to her mind. As she picked up her phone and dialed her neighbour's phone number, she kept looking at him and thought _damn he is fine_. She was broken out of her revere by cursing on the other line.

"Hello?" Rena questioned

"Yeah" He replied

"I just have to tell u something."

"Well, what is it that you have to tell me?" he questioned

"You see" Rena said as her eyes roamed her neighbour's delicious body "I was just looking out of my kitchen window when I realized that I could see right into your living room"

"…"

"Oh and I also wanted to tell you that you look really good without clothes on" Rena smugly said

"…"

The only indication that he heard her was his sharp intake of his breath.

"Glad I could be of service, I just hope you can return the favour one day" he smirked "By the way you can call me Darien, seems only fair since we have been so intimate."

*

**

***

**

*

 _Score one for Darien _thought Rena as her mind turned to the image forever burned into her mind. Mmmmm…nice body, lean, tall with six pacs, tanned, dark and _handsome!!!_ Bad, bad Rena get those thoughts out of your head. 

I glanced at the clock, dang I'm gonna be late for my first day at work. I better hurry as I dashed out of my house and got into to my brand spanking new sliver jeep avitar, man these witness protection people really don't know what I like. I mean sure it is a Lincoln, but I like sleek sports cars that go really fast. Sigh this undercover living is killing me, I don't know how much longer I can take.

My thoughts turned to the job I was assigned, a sectary for the chief of police.

The weather in Miami is so much better than that of L.A.'s. I like the weather here it's so nice and warm, I can go to the beach any time I want to, I am…"Crash, Bang, Clang, Crunch"

What the heck—"Grind…" 

"God, the awful noise, what is it?" I questioned as I was backing out of the driveway.

~Normal POV~

Rena got out of her jeep and looked around for the thing that made the appalling sound. As she got to the back of the avitar there was this metal sticking out of her brand new spanking FBI issued car. Her scream could be heard into the next city as people saw birds flying away while holding their ears and the glass around them shattered. 

*

**

***

**

*

~Darien POV~

I was lying down trying to sleep when my conscience decided to interrupt.   

_That new neighbour of ours, sure is cute_

What!?! Cute she is not, she I annoying, loud, rude, sexy, nice bod-

Wait what am I saying she is not sexy.

Deny it all you can but I am telling you she is 

Oh just go awa— "Crash, Bang, Clang"

What the hell, Darien thought what was that. Darien got up grabbed his clothes and hurriedly put them on. When he got outside he started to stalk towards Rena as if she was his prey and he the hunter.

*

**

***

*

Crystal jade2: well u guys I took a long time 2 update but I did, 

 hope this is funny enough 4 u guys, n  don't 4get to review


End file.
